List of Ultimate Digimon (E-Ma)
This is the second part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Ultimate (完全体 Perfect) level. For the other parts go to List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 1), List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 3) and List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 4). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in The Digital World (the world of Digimon), the Real World. Etemon Etemon is a Puppet Digimon resembling a monkey puppet. His name comes from ete'''kou, a Japanese word for personified monkeys. Etemon is an Elvis impersonating rock star with a massive superiority complex. He refers to himself as the "King of Digimon" or the "Strongest Digimon Ever". His form is a humanoid literally wearing a monkey suit with sunglasses and a Monzaemon beanie strapped to his waist. It is said that his rival is Volcamon, as both of them like to sing. Digimon Adventure Digimon Frontier An Etemon is seen working at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the Digidestineds' first visit, and another appears at Digitamamon's diner. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Etemon lives in a tree house near Kunemon's Bed. When the city's prosperity point reaches 50, he will attack you if you knock on the door and can be recruited when he is defeated. He will hang out around Digital Bridge and sell Gold Bananas for 50,000 bits. Rumor has it, that Etemon will sell you a Metal Banana, after you're bought a certain amount of Gold Bananas Digimon World 2 Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and digivolves further to MetalEtemon. Also appears as a boss Digimon on the eleventh mission and can be found in the wild in multiple domains afterwards. Digimon World 3 A random foe in South Badland. Digimon Digital Card Battle Etemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon Battle Spirit Etemon digivolves from Sukamon. Digimon World DS Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and digivolves to MetalEtemon or Piedmon. An Etemon can be found in Tropical Isles. '''Attacks * Dark Network (Dark Spirits): Creates an orb of negative energy and hurls it at enemies. * Concert Crush (Love Serenade): Sings to make other Digimon weak and/or De-Digivolve. * Monkey Claw (Grateful Knuckle): Scratches enemies with his claws. ExTyrannomon ExTyrannomon is a Puppet Digimon, wearing a Tyrannomon style outfit. It is unknown if there is an operator inside the costume. Digimon World 2 ExTyrannomon digivolves from Darkrizamon and DarkTyrannomon. ExTyrannomon is one of the few Ultimate level Digimon in Digimon World 2 who can not Digivolve further. Digimon Dusk/Dawn Digivolves from Mekanorimon. Attacks *'Pretty Attack': Emits hearts from its body that softens up the enemy and make them more vulnerable. *'Black Matter' Flaremon Flaremon is a Beast Man Digimon, the Ultimate form of Coronamon. His name comes from the English word flare. Attacks * Guren Juuou Ha (紅蓮獣王波 Crimson Beast King Wave): Centers the spirit of lion and fire at his fist and releases a lion-shaped energy wave. * Kurenai Shishi no Mai (紅．獅子の舞 Red Lion Dance): Winds his fists and legs with fire and give the enemy punches and kicks at a high speed. * Seisei no Houkou (清々の咆哮 Refreshing Roar): Turns the fire into a purifying shockwave and releases it with a roar to dissolve the enemy's data. Garbagemon Garbagemon is a Mutant Digimon that is seen riding inside a garbage can. His name originates from the English word garbage. His Japanese name is Garbamon. Garbagemon is the result of the assimilation of the data of a desktop trash-bin program. He is distinguished from Sukamon, who originate from mutated garbage data, by that they come from the trash bin itself. It was due to Garbagemon that the notion of mutant-based Digimon being a weak classification was completely turned around. The garbage can that Garbagemon uses can double as a portable black hole that destroy anything that is sucked into it. Garbagemon uses a bazooka constructed of fastened together empty cans. Digimon Adventure As Cherrymon dealt with Matt and Gabumon near a lake, Puppetmon attacked the others with 3 Garbagemon which were attacked by Greymon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon and Ikkakumon but they survived. Togemon Digivolved to Lillymon and destroyed the 1st one, Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon to destroy the 2nd one, the 3rd one faked a surrender and started to suck everything into his can, including Kari and Gatomon who started to fly toward him. That Garbagemon was destroyed by MetalGarurumon and Kari and Gatomon were saved. However, Matt and MetalGarurumon challenged Tai and Agumon to a fight. Digimon Frontier Two Garbagemon (one in its can and one without) were seen at the Fortune Teller Village. Digimon World 2 Garbagemon digivolves from Guardromon and Raremon. Digimon World DS Garbagemon digivolves from Sukamon. Garbagemon can also be found at the Junk Factory. Attacks * Junk Chunker (Poo Bazooka): Fires a poo swirl at his enemies from his bazooka. * Dirty Saucer Garudamon Garudamon resembles a bird-man. Her name is derived from the mythological Hindu creature Garuda, which is half human and half bird. Her nickname is The Shining Wings. Towering above most opponents, Garudamon attacks with mystical flames and bone-breaking punches. Only Digimon who have survived harsh conditions and are chosen to become a Garudamon. When peace is disturbed, she appears to restore it. Leomon, who possesses a similar heart of justice, is her close friend. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Data Squad The Garudamon featured in Digimon Data Squad is "male", though Digimon are physically genderless. Digimon World 2 Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon and Saberdramon, and can digivolve to Phoenixmon. Digimon World 3 Works at a gym. Digimon Digital Card Battle Garudamon is an opponent in Flame City's Battle Cafe and, later, in Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. Digimon World DS Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon, and can digivolve to Phoenixmon. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Garudamon digivolves from Birdramon, and can digivolve to Gryphonmon. Attacks * Wing Blade (Shadow Wing): Her body glows a fiery red, and summons a flaming phoenix-like entity that is then sent flying in to her foes. * Phoenix Claw (Eagle Claw): Punches her foe with a fiery fist. * Fire Hurricane: A big burst of fire comes from Garudamon's body. It resembles a small version of the sun * Fist of the Phoenix (Phoenix Fist): A fiery uppercut. * Garuda Punch: Charges a fist with energy from the sun, and then flies forward with her fist out, punching anyone in her track. * Talon Tear: While flying, she charges forwards into her enemies with her talons. This is similar to Birdramon's Talon Tear, but instead of downwards, it's forwards. * Boulder Breaker: Clamps her fists together, and slams them down onto enemies. Variations / Subspecies * Garudamon X Garudamon X Garudamon X is a Garudamon modified through the X-Antibody. She wields the "Great Spirit", a totem pole with a spearhead on it. Her "Shadow Wing" attack is black instead of fiery red. Digimon X-Evolution Garudamon X, Kokuwamon X and WarGreymon X disputed with Blossomon, Andromon and Apemon about the X-program. Before their fight started, Omnimon appeared. She escaped but was destroyed by Omnimon's Garuru Cannon after using her Great Spirit attack. Attacks * Shadow Wing: Uses her wings to fire a black and bird-shaped razor blade against her enemy. * Eagle Claw * Great Spirit: Fires her "Great Spirit" like a javelin at her enemy. Variations / Subspecies * Garudamon Gigadramon Gigadramon is an Android Digimon, his name comes from the English prefix giga and dra'''gon. Gigadramon is counterpart to his rival Megadramon. They are almost identical in appearance except for their color and wings. Gigadramon has a grey body and metallic wings, while Megadramon has tattered purple wings and his body is red and orange. Compare with Megadramon, Gigadramon has stronger attack power, but lower speed. Teaming with Megadramon, their weak points can be complemented. Digimon Adventure Megadramon and Gigadramon were a part of Machinedramon's minions that served as his air troops. After WarGreymon destroyed Machinedramon, what became of them was unknown. V-Tamer A Gigadramon was with Neo Saiba during the invasion on Lord HolyAngemon's castle where it was destroyed by one of the two Knightmon. Digimon World Gigadramon is unraisable normally, but if the player starts a new game on a Japanese version and presses the triangle and circle button during loading time, the status box will appear with the toolbox contains many tools. One of them is 'Giga Hand', which is the digivolve tool for digivolving to Gigadramon. The moves of Gigadramon are the same as Megadramon. The Giga Hand is also available through a Gameshark or other cheat device. Digimon Digital Card Battle Gigadramon belongs to the Flame card group. A real Gigadramon resides in Steep Road with Megadramon. Digimon World 2 Gigadramon digivolves from Deltamon and Devidramon. Gigadramon is among the group of Ultimate level Digimon who can not digivolve. Digimon World DS Gigadramon digivolves from Aquilamon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gigadramon digivolves from Devidramon. Gigadramon does not digivolve normally, but can DNA digivolve with Moon=Milleniummon to form ZeedMileniummon '''Attacks * Darkside Attack (Genocide Gear): Fires missiles from his metal hands. * Guilty Claw: Slashes with his metal hand. * Giga Heat: Artificially raises the temperature on an area to the point of harming the enemy. * Giga Byte Wing/Guilty Wing: Attacks with his wings. Variations / Subspecies * Megadramon Giromon Giromon is a Machine Digimon. His name is a misspelling of the French word guillo, which is short for guillotine. While floating in the air, he patrols the computer network. He is called by the alias, the "Net Keeper." His mission is suppress Digimon that invade the network illegally. When he judges someone as an enemy, he attacks. Digimon Adventure 02 A Giromon was seen helping the Mamemon brothers fight MetalGreymon, MagnaAngemon and Kiwimon. He and the Mamemon brothers were knocked out of the skies by MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster attack and they landed in the Seine River as MagnaAngemon destroyed the Control Spire there. Digimon World Giromon is the net keeper in Factorial Town, he is first seen wreaking havoc, destroying all the computers and data tracks as well as making no sense. Giromon joins the city after he has been beaten and Andromon has repaired the damaged computer parts Giromon broke. Giromon builds a jukebox for the restaurant, which can play back all the music tracks that appear in the game. A glitch occurs in the USA version if the player tries to use the jukebox that can freeze the game. His finishing move has the highest offense rating of 260 among all others, but the attack is not perfect because his 'Death Bomb' is thrown behind the enemy to be stepped on later instead of throwing it directly at the enemy. If the bomb is not activated for some time it disappears. Giromon can learn the three most powerful techniques in the game - "DG Dimension," "Thunder Justice," and "All-Range Beam." Digimon World 2 Giromon digivolves from Piddomon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Giromon belongs to the Rare card group. Attacks * Spinning Mine/Big Bang Boom (Deadly Bomb): Throws an explosive mine. * Guillo Chainsaw (Chainsaw): Attacks with his chainsaw. Variations / Subspecies * Tekkamon Gizmon XT Gizmon XT is said to be the Ultimate form of Gizmon. Its name is likely derived from the IBM PC XT. Gizmon XT has the main body of the AT variety, but with long arms and legs, balls for a torso, and a secondary structure on the top of its head. Digimon Data Squad When encountering Mercurimon, Kurata managed to digivolve Gizmon AT into Gizmon XT, allowing it to easily overwhelm Masaru Daimon and his comrades. However, Mercurimon sacrificed himself to damage it, allowing Yatagaramon to destroy it. Kurata then used numerous Gizmon XT to ravage the Digital World a second time, this time to collect "Digimon life energy" for the as-yet unknown purpose (later revealed to feed that energy to Belphemon). This campaign culminated in Kurata using hundreds of Gizmon to merge with a giant lance - the "Gizmon Javelin", which he used to destroy the gigantic, city-carrying Digimon ElDoradimon. The Gizmon weren't seen again after Kurata's disappearance. Attacks *Gizmon XT can fire destructive beams of energy from their eyes, the effects of which can cause a Digimon to permanently delete rather than simply regress into a Digi-Egg. *Gizmon XT can manipulte the appendages on the sides of their bodies and extend them to strike their enemies. *Gizmon XT has a secondary attack where it unleashes a destructive energy wave from the upper 'eye' on its body. *Gizmon XT are also known to carry a sort of beam weapon that functions the same as their eye beams, which can also harvest the 'life energy' of their Digimon victims. Grademon Grademon is a Warrior Digimon, one of Dorumon's Ultimate forms. He is also known as the "Golden Meteor". Grademon wields the "Double Sword Gradalpha" Gradalpha (グレイダルファー gureidarufā) comes from Grad'emon and '''Alpha'mon. The weapon of Grademon is "Double Sword Gradalpha" while the one of Alphamon is "Holy Sword Gradalpha".. It has sword skills of divine speed, and it has a mantle of royal blue as proof of its reputation of being through numerous battles. D-Cyber Dorumon became a Grademon after losing his Dragon Spirit. '''Attacks *'Cross Blade': Slices at the enemy with a high-speed attack using crossed swords. *'Grade Slash' GrapLeomon GrapLeomon is a Beast Man Digimon, known as GrappLeomon in Japan. His name comes from grapple and Leomon. He evolved from a Leomon that learned the secret principles of grappling. His power suit raises the effect of his grappling techniques to the greater extent making it possible to turn at max speed and attack. As for the secret of his strength , it is said he has an original technique that combines all the data of all grappling matches. Digimon World 3 GrapLeomon digivolves from Grizzlymon and can digivolve further into Marsmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Grapleomon appears as an obtainable ultimate form digimon. It digivolves from Leomon, and can digivolve into SaberLeomon. Attacks *'Lion Beast-wave Chop' (獅子獣波斬) *'Cyclonic Turbine Kick' (旋風タービン蹴り) *'Lion Cyclone Leg' (獅子旋風脚) Groundramon Groundramon is a Dragon Digimon. It retains many of Coredramon's features, such as its dark green color, its nose horn, and wings, but they have been modified — the nose horn now points forward, and the wing-claws have enlarged, making Groundramon incapable of flight, but giving it better melee skills. It has pistons protruding from its ankles, and its tail ends with a spiked mace. It was recently announced that Groundramon only Digivolves from the original green Coredramon; the blue one becomes Wingdramon instead. Groundramon will proceed to become Breakdramon, then the 11th Royal Knight, Examon. Attacks *'Scrapless Claw': Uses its claws to tear apart enemies until they are reduced to data. *'Megaton Hammer Crush': Smashes the enemy with its maced tail. HippoGryphomon HippoGryphomon is a Mythical Animal Digimon in the form of a hippogriff. He acts much like a beast with a ferocious personality. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Attacks * Heatwave (Heat Wave): Spits out hot wind of a super high temperature. * Sonic Boom (Sonic Voice): Shouts out towards its foe causing confusion. HisyaRumon HisyaRumon is a Beast Dragon Digimon, the Ultimate stage of the OwRyumon line. His Japanese name HishaRyuumon comes from "Hisha", the Rook chesspiece in Shogi, and "ryuu", the Japanese of dragon. The seal that was composed of the "Dragon" and the "General" data engraved on the deepest parts of his Dig-Core was broken, producing this Digimon. His form is suitable enough to be dragonic, and he runs across the Digital World, making use of his movement powers fully. When he touches the "Dragon Cane" and "Dragon Corner" gems he has in his hands, he shows his powerful anger despite his godlike existence being praised. It is said that the gems are crystals that contain the ruined souls of his companions (in other words, their Digi-Cores) that died. Your life hangs in the balance if he damages it. D-Cyber HisyaRumon is the partner is of Masuken Kana, and is formerly a Ryudamon. Ryudamon became him while the two were undergoing a test given to them by the Holy Knight, Duke of Courage MedievalGallantmon. They were challenged by a number of prehistoric-themed digimon, including a SkullBarukimon. HisyaRumon defeated them. Later, he became an OwRyumon. Attacks * Seiryuu Jin (成龍刃 Grown Dragon Blade): Morphs himself into a giant blade and attacks. * Juuou Guruma (縦横車 Every Direction Wheel): Wraps himself around the enemy while shooting energy blasts. IceLeomon IceLeomon is an Ultimate Level Animal Digimon that looks like Leomon but has white fur and ice attacks. He is also known as Panjamon in America and Japan as well as Panjyamon in America. That is an African word for white colour, as well as the name of a white lion featured in Kimba the White Lion. Although Panjyamon is the proper term for this Digimon, IceLeomon is the often given in the American series because it is easier to remember for younger fans. IceLeomon is the proud and mighty king of the cold'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': IceLeomon, The proud and mighty king of the cold his chilling attack will stop anyone in their tracks.. He takes the form of a Leomon that has digivolved from rough training in the Arctic. With determination and a strong body, he participates in the Virus Busters, fighting for justice. He is very powerful. Digimon Frontier IceLeomon resided within the Ice Sphere of Sakkakumon. Takuya, in the form of Agunimon, tried to convince him that he was being controlled but he did not believe him. Since Agunimon is a Fire Digimon, he easily defeated and purified IceLeomon. Digimon World By using a Gameshark code, you can unlock IceLeomon as a Digivolution. Digimon World 2 IceLeomon known as Panjyamon, digivolves from Leomon, and can further digivolve into SaberLeomon or Magnadramon depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Panjyamon belongs to the Ice card group and has HP 1800, circle attack 620, triangle attack 390 and counter-triangle cross attack. Attacks *'Fist of Ice/Frozen Hunter/Frozen Fury' (氷獣拳 Ice Beast Fist): A frozen version of Leomon's Fist of the Beast King attack. *'Icy Breath' (冷気功 Cold Breath): Shoots cold breath out of its mouth. *'Shadow Spin Kick' (残影反転撃) *'Ice Armor/Muscles of Ice': Creates a thick layer of ice on his muscles which deflects any projectile thrown at him, including fire. Attacks in Digimon World 2 *'Full Recovery' (Full Heal) Variations / Subspecies * Leomon * IceLeomon X Indramon Indramon is one of the twelve Devas. He is the Horse Deva that serves the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Treasure Triton (宝貝) * Horn of Desolation (アドームクハ Adomukuha): Stores up power in his horn-shaped "Treasure Triton" and sends a powerful blast of energy at an enemy with a blow of his horn. Infermon Infermon is a Digimon whose type is unidentified. It is the Ultimate stage of Diaboromon. Its name is derived from the word inferno. Digivolved from the 6-tentacled Chrysalimon, Infermon resembles a 6-legged ground spider with even higher speed. Both Diaboromon and Armageddemon are its Mega form, and the latter one's design is more related to Infermon, having the same 6 legs. Digimon Adventure Our War Game! Digimon Tamers While Beelzemon was testing his new powers on a bunch of Chrysalimon, Calumon's power Digivolved the remaining Chrysalimon into an Infermon. However not even he could bring down Beelzemon, who destroyed him and absorbed his data. Digimon World 4 Numerous Infermon are seen in the Machine Pit. Digimon Digital Card Battle Infermon appears in Infinity Tower as the Battle Master. Infermon belongs to the Dark card group. He is also the only Ultimate digimon that needs only 20 dp to digivolve Digimon World DS Infermon digivolves from Chrysalimon, and can digivolve into Diaboromon or Beelzemon. Infermon appears as a boss at the Junk Factory. Attacks * Spider Shooter (Hell's Grenade): Opens his mouth and a cannon comes out and fires. * Network Grenade (Cocoon Attack): Withdraws into his shell and thrusts himself at his enemies. Jagamon Jagamon is a Vegetation Digimon who are named after jagaimo, a type of potato. This is because their hides are covered in potatoes. Jagamon plant themselves in the ground and leave their radar tail roots up to pick up signs of danger. They can also curl up into their tough exteriors to protect themselves. Digimon Tamers When spending their first night in the Digital World with a Meramon, a herd of Jagamon stampeded and trampled Meramon who attacked them. The next morning, the Tamers made a marker to remember Meramon while Kazu and Kenta woke up next to some planted Jagamon and they pulled one up. He explained to them that they didn't mean to kill Meramon, they were just trying to protect themselves. Takato showed them a picture of Calumon and Makuramon and asked if they'd seen them and which way they went. He pointed the way they went. Runaway Locomon A Jagamon was seen when Locomon returned to the Digital World. Digimon Frontier A Jagamon was seen at the Fortune Teller Village and another one was seen being evacuated from the Autumn Leaf Fair. Attacks * Potato Smash (Smash Potato): Shoots a hard chunk of skin at the enemy. * Body Blow (たいあたり): Charges at and smashes itself into the enemy. * Fried Potato (Fried Charge) JewelBeemon JewelBeemon is a human-like Insectoid Digimon with iridescent wings and a rainbow-colored radiance. His name comes from jewel beetle. An expert at hand-to-hand combat, he loves beautiful battles. He wields a spear called Jewel-Encrusted Javelin. JewelBeemon prism-like armor is not only strong, but can bend light to cloak JewelBeemon from enemies. Attacks *'Spike Buster': Creates energy bullets with the spear in his right hand. *'Shot Claw' Karatenmon Karatenmon is a Digimon that is modeled after a "karasu tengu", a bird form of the mythical tengu in Japan, this is also his name-sake. He is a wandering warrior who has been taught by many masters and through this has mastered many arcane abilities'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Karatenmon, a wandering warrior. It's said that he has acaine abilities gained through the guidance of many mysterious masters.. Karatenmon accumulates knowledge in the mountains and gains the mysterious power "Genriki" (験力). He also learned Shugendō. His ultimate attack of "comprehension" is to read its enemy's heart, then attack with his "Irataka Sword" that is controlled with the strongest curse ability. Digimon Frontier Koji encountered Karatenmon in the Wind Sphere of Sakkakumon. As Lobomon, he battled with Karatenmon. Lobomon Slide-Evolved to KendoGarurumon and defeated him. Attacks * Ballistic Feathers (衝撃羽 Striking Feathers): Shoots feathers from glowing wings. * Feather Sonic * Enlightenment (悟り): He reads the mind of his opponent to find out their weakness. * Crow Swords: Puts his swords in a 'V' position then fires a laser from them. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Ultimte form of Saberdramon. Kimeramon Kimeramon (Chimeramon in Japan) is a Synthetic Digimon created from various aspects of several different Digimon's physical characteristics (hence the prefix "Chimera") and parts. Being a Chimeric Digimon, he has the upper body and head of Greymon, the head armor of Kabuterimon, the hair of MetalGreymon, the right arm of SkullGreymon, the upper arms of Devimon, the lower left arm of Kuwagamon, the middle wings of Angemon, the wings of Airdramon, the legs of Garurumon, and the tail of Monochromon. He can also be Mega level. He bears a dreadful combative instinct and his powerful destructive powers have not been matched as of yet. His "Heat Viper" attack is horrible enough for enemy to be deleted, and many have dubbed this attack "Kimeramon's Spell". Digimon Adventure 02 Kimeramon was created by the Digimon Emperor to be his ideal Digimon partner to help him take over the Digital World. However, because of the dark powers of Devimon, Kimeramon was beyond Ken's control and ran amok while destroying everything in its path. Worried for Ken, Wormmon took Davis to the power source of the base, the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Using it, Veemon became Magnamon, who destroyed Kimeramon using the energy sacrificed by Wormmon. After Kimeramon dies, the energy and data of the Digimon that Ken copied onto Kimeramon left his body as flying balls of energy. It is interesting to note that, unlike many of Ken's other servants, Kimeramon was not shackled with a Dark Ring or Dark Spiral (presumably because the other Ultimate digimon in Ken's service could be released from his control); this oversight is likely another contributing factor to Kimeramon's rebellion. In the Japanese version, the Digimon Analyzer spelled its name as "Chimairamon". Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer A dying Kimeramon DNA digivolved with a dying Machinedramon to form Millenniummon. Kimeramon later appears at the final stage of the game in the Anode version where you must defeat him in order to face the final boss Millenniummon. Digimon World 2 Kimeramon is the strongest obtainable Digimon in the game, and is only obtainable on the 99th floor of the Tera Domain. Digimon World 3 Kimeramon is the third digimon of the first leader's in the second server on. Digimon World DS Kimeramon is a boss which makes up three zones fought in Junk Factory. A mysterious villain known as Unknown-D (Alphamon) created it to prove that Digimon don't need Tamers to be strong. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Kimeramon digivolves from Devidramon and digivolves further into Moon=Millenniummon.To evolve into Kimeramon you need to get him by DNA digivolve Kabuterimon and Devimon.For DNA digivolving you need to have SkullGreymon as a partner. You can also hatch him from a Kaizer egg at level 15 with 1200 Dark experience. Attacks * Heat Viper: Shoots a hot beam out of its mouth. Even if an opponent tried to dodge this, the shock-waves of this attack would knock them to the side. * Poison Wing (Hybrid Arms) * Scissor Claw (Death Claw) KingSukamon KingSukamon is an Ultimate Level Mutant Digimon. Digimon World A group of Sukamon live on Trash Mountain, ruled over by KingSukamon. One of them will join the city and hang around by the toilet at night. Attacks * Art of Transformation (変身の術): Turns a Digimon who has digivolved into Sukamon into it's previous form. Variations / Subspecies * Sukamon / PlatinumSukamon Knightmon Knightmon is a Warrior Digimon. Always ready, willing and able to fight, he never hesitates to use his Berserk Sword'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Knightmon are always ready, willing, and able to fight. They won't hesitate to use their Electric Slash attack. He wears a shield on his back which can be removed to block attacks on different occasions. His shield has the Crest of Hope on it. His purpose is to serve his master faithfully and his nature is completely packed with faith and loyalty. Therefore, he is constantly agonized in becoming both good and evil in order to carry out his master's wishes depending on what attribute his master is. Knightmon's armored body is like an iron wall to protect its master, able to reassemble himself. Digimon Adventure 02 The first Knightmon that appeared was created from Control Spires by Arukenimon to destroy a Destiny Stone. However it was confronted by the DigiDestined and had to fight against them. During the battle it was able to defeat Ankylomon and Pegasusmon but then BlackWarGreymon appeared and destroyed it. Another one appeared in Japan when Digimon started to appear in the Real World, thanks to Arukenimon. However, it was quickly sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. Digimon Tamers A Knightmon wandered the halls of a castle at night in a black-and-white warped plain of the Digital World, frightening Takato and his friends until Ryo explained that it was harmless, though did say that Knightmon would often prowl the hallways at night looking for victims to decapitate. Digimon Frontier Many Knightmon served under Crusadermon when the Royal Knights were destroying the Earth Terminal, and later the Forest Kingdom where Seraphimon's castle was located. A few of them fell into the void that had once been the Earth Terminal and it is implied they died. Though they gave MagnaGarurumon & Gotsumon trouble, the Knightmon were destroyed by the newly Digivolved Meteormon. Digimon Data Squad A troop of Knightmon accompanied Royal Knights members Crusadermon, Dynasmon, and UlforceVeedramon in an attack upon the Real World. Most of them that were attacking the city were taken out by MirageGaogamon, Ravemon, and Rosemon. Gawappamon defended the plane that Tohma H. Norstein's father and sister were on which were being attacked by Knightmon. MirageGaogamon assisted in eliminating the Knightmon there. Shaujinmon and MirageGaogamon took out most of the Knightmon until Crusadermon arrived. When MirageGaogamon Digivolved into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Crusadermon and the remaining Knightmon with him were destroyed. V-Tamer Two Knightmon worked for Leo the Leomon during Neo's invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where they killed Megadramon and Gigadramon but the two Knightmon were then killed by Boltmon. Digimon Story: Dawn/Dusk Knightmon can digivolve into Alphamon depending on its stats. Knightmon digivolves from clockmon. Attacks * Berserk Sword: Attacks with his sword. * Electric Slash: The Berserk Sword surges with electricity. * Armour Knife Kumbhiramon Kumbhiramon is one of the twelve Devas. He is the Rat Deva that serves the Sovereign Ebonwumon. Digimon Tamers Attacks * Treasure Pestle (宝杵) * Deva Clone (クリミシャ Kurimisha): Creates 5 multiple copies of himself and forms a hexagram around the enemy, and attacks with the "Treasure Pestle". Kyukimon Kyukimon is a Bewitching Beast Digimon. It has what seems like sharpened swords throughout its entire body, a dangerous sword beast that can chop up the surroundings of things without distinction. Its speed is also fast and it can completely chop up at the same time as it raises a whirlwind. It is modeled after the kamaitachi (sickle weasel) yōkai. Its name comes from "kyūki", an alternate reading of the kanji that are used to write kamaitachi.However, the alternative reading kyūki actually refers to the Chinese kamaitachi, which is a tiger with wings on its front legs. Digimon World 3 Kyukimon can be earned in the game by getting Kotemon to the proper level, Kyukimon can also appear after a Blast Digivolve is activated. Digimon World DS Kyukimon digivolves from Dinohyumon at level 22, and can further digivolve into GuardiAngemon when you meet the requirements. Attacks * Blade Twister: Spins into a twister and then slices its enemies at such speeds that the damage is not realized until after the attack. * Sanrensei (三連星 Sanrensei, literally "Three Consecutive Stars", is a fuseki term used in igo.) Category:Digimon by level